


Crossing the T's

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is back in Cardiff and has a point to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the T's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine: Belong to aunty beeb, RTD and Panzer/Davis  
> No copyright infringement intended, no profit made.  
> Word count: it's a drabble; 100, not counting the title/headers.

~*~

Crossing the T's

*

Methos breezed back into the hub one day with an invitation to buy the team a drink, which everyone accepted. Ianto didn't complain when he found himself sandwiched between Jack and Methos in the pub, though he did suspect Jack had an ulterior motive. His suspicion deepened as he tried to follow the other three when they left and found himself prevented by identical vice-like grips on both arms. He glanced at his two human restraints; Jack tried to look innocent, but Methos was grinning.

"I thought..." Ianto stuttered. Methos shook his head and answered,

"Three's not always a crowd."


End file.
